


I'll be alright.

by waterdancerr



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: -Ish, 1920, AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, Family Drama, Fluff, Historical, I Tried, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | RM Are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Park Jimin Are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Siblings, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other, Paris - Freeform, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rich BTS, Smut, but not so much, cross-dressin, cross-dressing jimin, dadaisme, fem jimin a little, hoseok & yoongi are siblings, jimin & tae are twins, jin & jimin& tae are bro, like cadavre exquis, noble bts, reference, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterdancerr/pseuds/waterdancerr
Summary: Yoongi is the third born of a very wealthy family, for him life isn't hard as his parents don't care about him. All he as to do is take his parents money and mess around with his friends, girls, boys.Minie, Jimin. He doesn't care which is whom, he'll probably get them both.Or that time Yoongi met this flirty and beautiful girl that got away and the next day appeared her cousin, presented to him as Tae's brother, Jimin, who is as beautiful and as much of a flirt as the girl was.Taking place in Paris in 1920 -ish. Kind of historical but isn't at all.





	I'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> **Cadavre Exquis: it's a some kind of game where a few people draw or write together and each people do a part without knowing what the other is doing. (it was something surrealist did a lot, so that's why i chose 1920-ish) Got it?

Yoongi doesn't particularly enjoy fancy parties, firstly; because he's not much of a dancer and secondly well, he's always bored to the bones.

He doesn't really have a choice though, a least once a week he have to show up to one of them for the good of his name and his family sakes. Being the third child, there's no much his parents expect from him as long as he act good in front of all of their push 'friends'.

At least he gets to drink.

  
  


Tonight he founds Namjoon pretty quickly, he would never make it through the night without him.

They're both friends thanks to their family, and get along on many level. They usually spend those event together making ways to not die of boredom, like drinking way too much, stealing food for later and also trying to get laid. Of course they have to be subtle about that, making good figure is really important for people of their rank. So they don't get _too_ wasted -during the main part of the party at least- and know not to flirt with certain woman that are obviously off limits. Everybody flirts all the time in those places but for them it's a game, they challenge themselves and even if it's not ethical at all, they don't have much else to do so they find their fun any way they can.

Yoongi wouldn't limit himself to girls if he could. He actually end up making out with men sometimes, or even took one or two back to his bedchamber some nights. But it's not an easy task, unfortunately fucking boys isn't exactly making good figure for his family or society in general.

'Oh god, I whish I could have some whisky already.' Whines Namjoon who's laying against a wall next to Yoongi.

'You can't handle your scotch Joonie, we'll take a bottle home latter.'

Namjoon mumble and sip from is cup of champagne. 'What happen to you? You seam particularly eager to get shit faced tonight.' Ask Yoongi looking at his friend.

'As if that was unusual.' He laugh dryly. 'I think my mother find a perfect match for me.'

Yoongi raise a brow and smirk 'And so? Isn't she as lovely as you are?'

Namjoon hiss, 'I don't know her that well, she's the Smith's daughter.'

'Oh. Then this is a business wedding. I heard she's nice, and she's got an army of _dogs._ '

Namjoon chuckle 'Of course it's business, as if our parents give a shit about something else than their own fucking interest.'

  
  


Both of their family are wealthy, even more than most of the people around them right now. Their fathers work together at the head of the biggest bank of the country, they're partners and if things go well, Namjoon will succeed after his father as will Yoongi's oldest brother, Jon.

'I'm glad i'm third in lead for the thrones, my parents don't particularly cares if I wed.'

'Yeah, you lucky bastard, get to suck dicks and tits, while we'll be sucking up to our in laws in a few years.'

Yoongi laugh punching his best friends shoulder 'I believe both my brothers are actively doing so right now.'

'Did Hoseok propose already?'

'Yep. Their engage and planning the whole fucking thing as we speak.'

'Shit. Who could have thought this would ever happen, this guy was such a flirt.'

'I guess he did fall in love real bad with Dina after all, can't blame him, she's awesome.'

'Jealous?'

'No, I get to have her as my sister in law, that''s enough for me. I don't think i'll ever be marriage material anyway.'

'Sure, you too much of an asshole.'

'Fuck off, go drown yourself in your whisky already.'

Namjoon laugh at his friend as he make his way to the buffet. They both eat, taking advantage of the amount of food that barely anyone touch, cause apparently the richer you are the less you eat in public. 

  
  


Namjoon isn't much of a dancer either so they both try to avoid it. They only have to dance as it's one way to get women's interest, often they'll act a bit goofy to get them to laugh or jut stick to the strict dance they learn as kids and play it all on their sweet talking abilities.

They're good with words for say. When their not getting wasted somewhere or doing things for their family business, they write -they do write while shit faced too, but that never publishing material. They write for the daily news sometimes, under fake names but mostly they write for themselves because it is their way of freeing their mind from this society their enslave to. That's a thing in between them only; Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi. They've been doing it since childhood, later joined by Namjoon's younger brother Jungkook.

But now that they all grew up, they're no much time for it. Hoseok is enamored somewhere with Dina, Namjoon have to take care of more and more of his father's business, and Jungkook is studying law in England.

Yoongi is just, well, he's just doing what he can to please his parents without putting to much effort into it. Let's say their business is the least of his interest. He's thankful for Jon and Anna, his oldest siblings, who are both so into it, their parents let him off the hook, not that they want him too anyway, it's a situation that please everyone. 

  
  


'I think I'll go find Laura now.' Says Namjoon eyes wondering around the room, 'Again? Are you guy's a thing yet?' Teases Yoongi elbowing the younger.

'Shush up. She's a lot of fun and well, we always have a good time together.'

'Oh my god, Joonie. You're in _love_ , wait till I tell your brother, he's gonna freak out.'

Namjoon roll his eyes and smiles wonderingly.

'Damn, you are in deep. Go find your girlfriend already.' Namjoon mumbles some insult and go away.

Yoongi sigh, everybody is moving on, his friends, his siblings. He's the one behind and now he's even physically left alone.

  
  


Yoongi soon get bored without his friend. He hate doing small talks and can't get himself to socialize when there's no point. He wonders around for a few minutes looking for someone remotely interesting in the crowd, he just end up walking to the bathroom.

As his washing his hands, someone storm inside the room. Yoongi look surprisingly as a girl enter the bathroom and swears, clearly not noticing him or where she is. She's holding all the layers of a fluffy yellow dress, probably trying to make it fit or something. Yoongi doesn't know much about dresses.

'Hey' he calls out, wanting to make her aware of where she entered and that she isn't alone, before she undress herself or something.

She looks up at him and whisper a curse again, letting go of the clothes she was holding up in a hurry, letting him get a glimpse at her stockings.

She's pretty, that Yoongi can say. Her eyes are brown, her skin looks soft and slightly sun kissed, her lips are pink and plump. Yoongi could kiss her right now and then if it wasn't to awkward to do so in the men's room-with a stranger. But there's more to her, her body seam muscular, way more than his own as much as he saw from her legs and can see from her tensed arms. She's got a body he would love to have around him.

Yoongi snap out of his thought at the sound of her giggles, she's looking at him with a hand to her mouth and her eyes almost shut as she's holding a laugh. Is she laughing at him? He maybe was staring for a bit to long, he can now feel his face warm up. 

'You know you're in the wrong bathroom right?' he says trying to get out of this awkward situation.

The girl look around and back at him and roll her eyes whispering a 'right' before she walks out the door. Yoongi fallows her without thinking of how wrong that would look like.

'You where in the men's room. Jesus, can't you be a bit careful?' Whisper shout someone as soon as they walk out, grabbing her by the arm. Yoongi can hear her sigh but she don't answer. She turns and her eyes meet with Yoongi's, she raises a brow as she didn't expect him to be behind her.

'Oh Yoongi.' Says the man holding her, Yoongi look at him curiously and recognize him as a friend of Namjoon. 'Good Evening, Taehyung.'

'Hello!' He greats him with a big smile, the girl nods looking at the crowd. 'Are you here with Namjoon? I think I saw him about to leave.'

'Probably with Laura, they enjoy each other proximity those days.'

The girl huff and tugs on Taehyung jacket sleave. 'Oh how rude of me, Yoongi, this is Minie, my- my cousin. But you met before haven't you.'

'Did we?' Yoongi ask looking at her his head slightly on the side. Minie shakes her head looking annoyed. 'Well, weren't you in the bathroom together?' says Taehyung teasingly.

'Oh, that.' Yoongi was starting to think that she was a bit familiar, it may just be because of her cousin after all.

Probably rather bored, Minie take wrap of her cousin's elbow to make him go toward the dance floor, but he don't let her do so. 'Can't you stop being so impatient, find yourself an other partner if you can't wait.' He mutters to her. She rolls her eyes and his about to contest with actual words when Taehyung cut her, he's face light up. 'Hold on, Yoongi do you dance?'

'Barely.' He answer, 'Good enough, why don't you take Minie here to dance, she's a piece of work but I'm sure you'll hit it off.'

Minie open her mouth in shock and is about to protest but he shove her at Yoongi's side. 'Have fun' He murmur too loudly in her ear before laughing. She just have time to hit him on the hip before he _skips_ away from them. She sigh and swears once again. Yoongi clear is throat and hold up hi arm for her to grab, even if she's actually the rudest person Yoongi ever met he can't help but being interested in her. _Why is she so quiet?_ And Yoongi feels like messing with her anyway. She accept it with a shrug, she must really want to dance, she wrap her small hands around Yoongi's arm and they go on.

She's a good dancer, too good for him. Yoongi feels a bit embarrassed by this situation now, but as long as he's as it, he'll try and get something out of her. 'How come I never saw you around,  _Minie_ ?' She looks at him, their eyes meet for the first time since they started. She shrugs, visibly not about to make small talk with him. That doesn't mean he should stop. 'You're new to the city aren't you?' She shakes her head smirking. 'Is that true? What a shame I never noticed you before then. We could have been friends.' She shakes her head again rolling her eyes. 'What? You don't want me as a friend? I'm good at it, ask around.' Yoongi smirk, 'If you ask around you'll probably hear that I have many skills.' She smiles and whisper 'Like dancing', Yoongi snort 'Yeah you can just keep quiet.' She smirks again and sure is enjoying herself.

They dance a few minutes in silence before she breaks it, she tighten her grip on his shoulder and whisper 'Show me.' Yoongi raise a brow and breath out a 'what', 'your skills' she says, fallowed by an 'idiot'. Yoongi shakes his head out of spite before he decide to make this mysterious girl pay for laughing at him. Yoongi takes a better holds of his dance partner, putting his hand slightly lower on her back, and making their body way closer than before without them actually touching. Minie gasps quietly and look at him in the eyes, smirk far gone. They keep on dancing along with the others and as they do Yoongi is slowly running is finger tips on his partner's back, he can feel her shiver at the feeling.

'I really wish I could show you every bit of my skills right now and then but it seam to not be something the elite of Paris accept during a dance.' He murmur right next to her ear, making sure she can feel his warm breath on her skin. 'Not to much clothes involve, not many small talk either and  _way_ too many screaming. As for the dancing it's an all other kind, I'll swear I have way more balance in other position.' Yoongi can feel her tense at his words, he move his face away to take a look at hers, her cheeks took a new shade of pink and she's bitting her bottom lips trying to hold a smile. 'I wonder if you'll stay that quiet under my touch.' He says hand brushing her back all the way up to her blond hair, hold up in a sophisticate bun. He push back a lock behind her ear and take the chance to gently caress her face with his finger tips. Smooth enough for no one to notice. 

'Would you like me to really show you, Minie?' She's looking at him right in the eyes and lick her plump lips, making them even more kissable and nods smile full of lust. They finish their dance in a mess and try to keep an ordinary path as their reach the door.

When they get outside Yoongi hail his driver and feel Minie letting go of his arm, that she was holding pretty tightly before. 'What the-' He turns around to see Taehyung taking her away from him and back inside. She seem cross, they both do. He shout, she push him harshly and make him almost fall and after a quick look back to Yoongi she runs back inside.

Yoongi move forward as to go after her, but Taehyung stop him. 'Minie is going home Yoongi. It's nothing against you but I can't let that happen right now, trust me it's for the best, for both of you.'

Yoongi stay doubtfully still and look at Taehyung going back inside. He decide to head home by himself anyway, he have been cock block before of course. Casual sex isn't so accepted but it have never left him so clueless. What the hell is wrong with those people?

  
  


*

  
  


'So what's up with you?' Ask Hoseok while sitting on Yoongi's desk. Yoongi breath through his nose loudly, already annoyed by this conversation.

'I heard he was rejected last night, he's not use to it. Let him time to get over it.' Namjoon say jokingly from the other side of the room.

'I did not. If you both came here to get on my nerve you can just fuck off.'

Hoseok and Namjoon both laugh at him and Yoongi shake his head going back to the paper he was reading. 'Come on don't pout brother, tell us wat happen so we can cheer you up.' Sing sang Hoseok reaching for him to squeeze his shoulder.

'Nothing happen' Murmur Yoongi still trying to focus on his paper.

'See, I told you. He didn't sleep with that girl and now his very frustrated.'

Hoseok giggle 'Come it's not like it's the first time, who was she?'

Namjoon shrug 'Probably way to young for him and her dad notice and kick his ass.'

'Or the dad was one of Yoongi's past lover!' Cry Hoseok smiling widely.

'Jeez both of you shut up will you? Hobi why don't you go and tell the whole world about my past lover, do you want me dead or something?'

'Come on, tell us then.'

'I just dance with this girl, and when we decide to head outside her cousin took her away. Said she couldn't go with me.'

'Who was she then? Maybe she's engage or something.'

'I don't know, I never saw her before and I think she didn't give her real name. Her cousin was Taehyung.'

'Taehyung? One of the Bayton's sons, right? Never heard of his cousin.'

'Neither did I, I could ask Tae about her next time i see him.' Wonder Namjoon.

'Don't, it doesn't matter.'

'Well, why are you even bitter than usual? Go jerk off or something.' Shout Hoseok hitting his brother shoulder. Yoongi just groan and Namjoon get up to lay against the desk.

'This kid is quiet odd, he may I play a trick on you. She's probably his lover and they were messing around. Wasn't he with his brother as well? They're always together.'

'Oh right, they're twins! Can you believe that, they look nothing alike.'

'They're more alike in character I guess, both loud and awkward.'

Hoseok frown, 'Awkward?'

'Yeah, remember that time they walked around naked at that party?'

'They were kids then.'

'They're not much younger than us, they're even older than Jungkook. They must have receive the same education as us, though they were always acting crazy.'

'They sound fun, why aren't we friends with them?' Exclaim Hoseok smiling, he always was more wild than Namjoon even id they're the same age. Namjoon always been a bit more careful and respectful of they're status.

'Because we need to keep a good image in public.'

'Weren't they send away because of shit they did? I don't even remember what his brother look like.' Wonders Yoongi, to be fair he never really care about them, he do remember their older brother, Seokjin as they shared a few classes in college. They even were friends but they don't see much of each other anymore as Seokjin was older and started working with his parents a year before he did. A year Yoongi spend getting waisted with Namjoon since they were both ahead of school and wanted to make the most of their freedom.

'I think they're parents tried everything to make them fit in but it's useless with them. You should try and spend some time with Taehyung, I tell you after an hour in I wondered what the hell he was doing in an office when he knew nothing about the job.'

Namjoon met Taehyung through his father business, Taehyung was working with him for a few month on his own father request. Apparently he did a pour job but was a great drinking body, so Namjoon is quiet attached to the kid now. Yoongi only heard of him and met him a few time, he remembers how Seokjin avoid talking about his twins brothers, only complaining a few time to Yoongi but never getting deep into who they were. Not that Yoongi ever asked. He doesn't care about much people, he's got a few friends and his siblings, that's enough people to care about according to him.

'Anyway, their cousin must have been _really_ hot for you to get all warm up about it.'

'She was.'

'That's all you're gonna say about her? Come on, tell us how one have to be like to keep you're interest that much!'

'You'll met her eventually.' Yoongi shrug, he could lie and say she wasn't that interesting but they'll certainly notice and make an even bigger deal about it. The truth is Yoongi couldn't stop to think about her and how he could have spend the night with her, hear her breathes voice finally calling her name...

'You want to see her again. Waouh, that's a first. Can't wait for the next party.' Chuckle Namjoon while he go through the door to go back to work.

  
  


*

They arrived at the party quiet earlier than they usually do. Maybe Yoongi was a bit insistent on it, trying to make Dina and Hoseok hurry without them noticing. He may have failed being a bit to obvious being way to nervous for his usual self. Maybe he's been a bit to obsess with that girl from the other night. Which he shouldn't because it's troublesome.

Yoongi is actually glad that this all think made his brother and her fiance come along, he missed them now that they're always in some married couple thing, they don't spend as much time with him as before. Dina was part of their group of friend too, she was also one to get shit faced, mess around and always had fun stories. Yoongi is glad she fell for his brother, they're both amazing and really dear to him and they make each other happy. He just miss them sometimes.

Dina and Yoongi were peacefully talking in a corner of the room sipping wine when when Namjoon find them. 'Hey guys, look who I found.' He happily says grabbing Yoongi by the shoulders. Yoongi shiver, if Namjoon found _Minie_ before he did, he'll never hear the end of it. Fortunately or not, Yoongi only found a grinning Taehyung next to his friend. They all great each other and talk a bit, surprisingly no one mention the mysterious cousin yet.

'So Taehyung, I heard you've got cousin in town, is she around?' Finally ask Dina in the most polite way possible.

'Oh, no. I came with my _brother_ tonight, wait I sense him not far away.'

Dina give a weird look at the boys, 'Seriously did he jut say _sense?'_ Namjoon and her giggle lightly and Taehyung come back with an arm around a shorter boy. 'Come meet my friends Jimin, we were just about to talk about our lovely _cousin_.' His brother shove him away and groan a 'shut up'.

'It's just that she did quiet an impression on Yoongi here, we were hopping we'll ave the pleasure to meet her as well.' Say Namjoon as casual as ever.

'Oh my god.' Yoongi mumble knowing this is only going to get even more embarrassing for him. But he hear a strangle giggle coming from Taehyung brother and it make him get a good look at the man at his side. He's short and got soft brown hair along with brown eyes, his lips are plumb and slightly pinker than a boy's should be. All Yoongi think first is how pretty he look.

Why is he so familiar though?

And it clicks as the boy look up at him, he looks way too much like her cousin. So they were actually related? Yoongi don't get what this family deal is.

Jimin's chicks got pinkish under Yoongi's gaze, _that's interesting_. If he didn't get the cousin, maybe he'll get the brother?

Yoongi shake off the thought as his friend start talking again.

  
  


*

  
  


It's not that Jimin feel like he's more of a girl. He sure is somewhat feminine but he's quit content with his gender and anyway, being a women in their society doesn't seam so amazing.

  
The first time he put a dress on was at a really young age, his eldest brother dress him and Taehyung with some way too big dresses that belong to their mothers. He said it was for memories, that they should keep it for whenever they misses her.

It then became an holiday game for them, Seokjin start telling them to stop when they were to old according to him. They didn't. For a while they were doing everything they could to mess with their father, to maybe keep is interest more than a few hours a week. It never worked the way they hope though, he only punish them and look at them in despise at every family gathering.  
Later, Taehyung stopped but Jimin didn't, he liked the attention it would give him every time he'll walk around in a dress. The little neighborhood would treat him differently and sometimes even tell him how pretty he look.  
It's only years later that Jimin understood it was because he liked boys way more than he should. Taehyung know, for them it wasn't a problem but they knew Jimin would never be able to be with a boy as long as he was one.  
So when they were to learn to dance Jimin learned the woman part as well as the man one. He liked it better and thought that he would be able to dance with boys someday.  
He wasn't able to go to a dance dress as a girl before he's 16 birthday, because they were to many friends of his dad who could ask about where he was. When the twins turned 16 though they were able to drive away from the city to dance where nobody knew them. They would start of dancing together and then change partners along with the dance. Jimin loved the dresses flying around him, loved the dance and loved the men's attention. But he was only allowing himself to risk so much because Taehyung was there with him, calling him Minnie, laughing at the old men flirting with him and doing his make up. Without the support of his brother he would have never be able to do any of this.

  
But that night when Taehyung throw him in Yoongi's arms he could have killed him.

  
This night was by far the most overwhelming he ever lived. He thought he was discover almost a thousand time.

  
The night didn't started so good. They went through a never-ending drunken lecture by their father for some obscure reason -it's not that the tweens behave better, it's that now, they do everything behind their father back and he certainly don't know it. It doesn't matter though, because he's never happy about anything they do or don't.  
This made them late to the dance, it was the first dance Jimin was going to be wearing a dress in three months, he was really waiting for it. Then Taehyung took ages to do his hair and make up because he said it have to be even more perfect now because he gain to much muscles in the past months.  
And when they finally got there, Jimin's stockings felt hitch so bad and of course; he went in the wrong bathroom.

  
Maybe Jimin should be thankful that it was Yoongi in it and not some old prick who would have make a scene. _Oblivious Yoongi_.

  
At this point Jimin just wanted to dance and didn't care about anything else so he didn't really care that Taehyung made him dance with Yoongi. Until he took a real look at the man he was holding hand with.

  
His pale skin that would probably mark so easily, his fluffy dark hair... His whole face was really beautiful. But the most remarkable was definitely his eyes, dark and deep, burning with everything Jimin ever desire.  
He never felt more wanted than under Yoongi's gaze.

  
He almost lost his mind hopping he could spend the night with the older. Of course Taehyung was watching over him, Jimin would probably have lost his head without his brother stopping them.

  
  


Jimin was kind of hoping he'll see the raven hair boy again, he didn't know if he wanted to see him as himself or as his alter-ego thought. Maybe none of them. Just keeping that one and only memory full of what ifs could be enough.  
He knew that if Yoongi noticed who he really was he was screwed. No man would never accept to have been fooled this way, if he didn't kill Jimin he would probably let it know to the whole damn city and Jimin's dad would take care of his death himself.

  
  


He didn't expect to see him so soon and even more that he would look at him like _this_ again.  
Maybe he was just charming with everybody, but Taehyung did say he was usually quiet cold with strangers. Maybe it just the fact that Yoongi think the girl he danced with was his relative.  
None the less he sure appreciate it whatever it was.  
They talked a lot that night and Jimin thought that with his deep voice, Yoongi would never guess he was _the girl_. They first spoke as a group with Taehyung, Dina and Namjoon. Then Taehyung asked Dina for a dance and Namjoon went to look for a friend, leaving Yoongi and Jimin and a bottle of wine.  
'You don't wanna dance?' Yoongi asked, it almost felt like an invitation and Jimin almost forgot who he was tonight but with a glance at his taxito shoes he shook his head 'I don't feel like it tonight. What about you, don't you like it?'  
'Only with the right partner' was his answer.

Jimin face probably went red at the thought it could imply _he_ was that partner to Yoongi.

  
  


They laughed a lot, making fun of some people's haircut or shoes, whatever, they were both too lightheaded to make sense. Jimin did grab the older arm a lot, he was use to be touchy because of his brothers and it came out a lot whenever he drinks. Yoongi didn't seem to mind and was even reciprocating.

Jimin never knew he was so much fun to be around. He saw Yoongi before, they grew up in the same circle but Yoongi's family is wealthier and it build some kind of wall between them at the time. Jimin mostly hang out with Taehyung as a child anyway, it did befriend one of his friends though, Jungkook. They shared classes in the one year Jimin was send away to study law. It only lasted a year because Jimin never wanted that and also it was a plan from their dad to separate the twins. It only made them even more eager to rebel against him, obviously.  
Jungkook talked very fondly of Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon. They were all big brothers to him, he missed them a lot and showed Jimin writing and drawing they made together.  
Jimin may have had a small crush on Jungkook at the time, but he soon learn that is friend wasn't interested. He was never one to talk about girls but he didn't look at boy either. He didn't seem into relationship of any kind.  
It was fine by Jimin, like that he didn't ask about Jimin's own relationship and wouldn't found out about his taste for men.

  
  


When Taehyung befriend Namjoon he learned a lot of funny anecdotes about Yoongi and his group of friends that his brother would share in his letters to Jimin. That's how Jimin thought he'll never be close to this person.  
He was probably wrong.

  
  


*

  
  


Yoongi really enjoyed Jimin. He didn't know in what way the younger liked him though. Every time they met up he look for an actual clue on what Jimin wants from him but he's hard to read.  
Jimin is flirty with him but he's also flirty with the whole planet. Yoongi think that he will just have to jump right in it and make a move to be sure. He's a bit scared that it may embarrassed the boy and break they're newly friendship.  
But there's also that he never forgot about the 'cousin'. That mysterious and quiet girl that look so much like Jimin. Even if the idea is a bit scary, Yoongi think it could be because they're the same person. It would explain why he never saw or heard of her again.

He don't want to ask the boy and make him uncomfortable, especially if he's wrong.

  
It's only the night he sees her again that he knows for sure. There is no mistaking.

  
  


*

  
  


Jimin put the girl act away for a while, not feeling like it, mostly because of Yoongi.

Yoongi who'd never stop being all charming eyes and gummy smiles with him. He's got the attention of that man he likes but it never be more than friendly between them and he wants to dance anyway. So he finds a party away from home for this Friday night and Taehyung comes along as usual.  
All was going quiet well, they danced together and Jimin danced with good and not so much dancer with a big smile on his face, happy to have this feeling again.  
It's after his second time out that someone familiar call him out. Not by any of his names just by a 'Hey' like the first time in the bathroom.  
Jimin couldn't help but smile widely at Yoongi. Thinking he'll get to dance with him after all. He never thought he'll be here tonight and it made him very nervous all of the sudden.  
'Still not very talkative? What about a dance then.' and Jimin don't wait to be asked twice. He didn't even look for Taehyung before he fallowed Yoongi.  
They dance for a few minutes in silent until Yoongi smirk and while grabbing his partner tightly, he lead him away a bit too fast.

  
They end up in an empty room Jimin didn't even know was there. He suddenly feel the rush of excitement and panic, what will he do now? Alone with Yoongi, if he finds out... He's train of thought is suddenly stop by Yoongi's mouth on his. His mind went blank and only focused on the action of moving his painted lips along with the elder's.

'Jesus Jimin. I've been wanted to do that for days, why did you make me wait so much?'  
Jimin widen his eyes at the sound of his name. Yoongi knew. Now he had to run away somehow.  
'Calm down, it's alright.' Yoongi whispered holding one of his hand.

'You know.' he murmured avoiding the other's eyes.  
'I do now.' Yoongi chuckle.

Jimin frown 'Don't laugh! It's- fuck.' he steps backwards to put space between them 'Why did you want to kiss me then?' Jimin asks startle.  
'Because you look pretty?' Yoongi answer keeping some distance as well for Jimin to take some time.  
'But I'm a boy, Yoongi.' he says shyly.  
'And still you look so _pretty_ in that dress.'  
Jimin raise his eyes to face the other man. He didn't know what it meant but if it was his only chance to kiss Yoongi he couldn't let it go. So he crossed the few centimeters in between them and wait for Yoongi to make the move he was hoping for, still not certain enough to do it himself.  
Yoongi put an hand gently on his neck and an other on his back and kissed him again. Slowly at first, they both explored the feeling of their lips caressing one an other then Jimin felt the others tongue asking for more and he couldn't refuse.  
The hold he had on Jimin's neck become more firmly to make they're kiss as deep as possible.  
Yoongi got rid of the scarf hiding Jimin's neck to be able to kiss and lick there, taking hold of his hips. Jimin lost his hand in Yoongi's soft hair, whishing he could scream at how overwhelming all of this was for him. Instead he just half whisper the eldest name, humping his crouch on his.  
'Shh Darling, nobody should hear you here. Next time I'll take somewhere you'll get to scream my name as much as you like. For now we have to keep it low.' He murmur mouth almost on his and hand all over his face keeping lock of blond hair away. Jimin gasp at the promise of more making out with Yoongi. He was about to beg for his cock just to be sure he could know how it feel before they part ways.  
'Promise me you'll keep quiet Jimin.'  
Jimin nods fiercely to excited to trust his voice and answer him. 'good' and he kisses him some more.  
His hands getting down on the youngster's body, touching his muscular back and grabbing at his butt making him groan in their kiss. He pull up the dress Jimin's wearing to touch his bare thigh and suddenly stop their making out to peck his lips a few time and kiss his neck a little. 'remember: Keep. It. Low.' he says in between kisses. Jimin can't even think about the words that Yoongi is on his knee in front of him.  
Jimin's eyes widen and he tries to escape but his back hit the wall behind him instead, so he just lay on it. Yoongi tell him to hold the dress up which he does without asking questions. The mare idea of Yoongi so close to his cock made him half hard already. 'Damn Jimin.' Yoongi whisper making the younger's dick twitch at the feeling of his breath on it.

Yoongi don't tease much longer, knowing they both should be out of here already. He let out Jimin's dick and lick the length, Jimin hold a moan and make a strangle sound. 'Don't forget darling.' warn Yoongi in a croaky murmur. And he takes Jimin in his mouth soon after talking, sucking him until he comes holding Yoongi's locks along with his skirt.

  
  


Once Yoongi stand up he holds Jimin' wrecked face between his palm and with a smile kisses him once more with passion. Jimin's mind is to hazed to react much at it and he don't even call for him when he go away.

 

 

When Jimin get out and find his way to the dance room and get intercept by his tween brother.

'Where the fuck did you go for so long?' Tae almost shout taking a hold of his hand and looking pissed as hell.

'I was with Yoongi.' Murmur Jimin eyes wondering around the room, hoping to glance at his few minutes lover.

'No shit, and did he not notice your _dick_ moron ?' Fume Taehyung snapping his finger in front of the brother's eyes.

Jimin turn to him looking slightly surprise, 'Actually he knew.'

'What.'

'He knew who I was and he wanted to kiss me anyway.' Says Jimin trying to restrain a smile but couldn't stop his joy from appearing on his face.

'Jeez man' Tae sigh putting an arm around his twins shoulder. 'You better tell me about it.' Jimin give in an awkward giggle and finally get to meet Yoongi's eyes staring directly at him a smirk on his lips.

 

*

  
  


Jimin meet Yoongi a few time after their shared _moment_ at the dance. Always dressed as a boy. He can't help but feeling empty when Yoongi act as nothing happened.

Of course he knew they weren't going to hold hand or whisper dirty things in each others ears but he was hoping for at least some form of recognition. So Jimin would stop wondering if everything didn't jut happen in his dream.

How could he persuade himself that Yoongi actually got down on his knee to give him a fucking blow job the head under _his dress_? All he can feel from Yoongi are intensive glancing when the younger his talking to someone else or just busy with something. But that also could just be his imagination.

  
  


Taehyung swear he saw Yoongi stare like a creep last time they met at Namjoon's. He couldn't stop babbling about it to Jimin, trying to sheer him up. Jimin as been quiet unstable afterwords, one minute sheering like he's the happiest he ever been and the next whining that life's such a bitch for making him like this. All Taehyung wants is to make his brother feel better, Jimin know that, but he's not sure if he can believe him on that one. He wishes it was true. He wishes Yoongi couldn't keep his eyes of him, that he dreamed about him as much as Jimin does. If only things could be easier, if only he wasn't seeing his nicely dressed figure and his dark sensual eyes almost everyday.

  
  


*

  
  


They see each other quiet a lot those days.

Because the twins seem to have win the heart of his best friends, they're very often around Yoongi. It not that he mind, it's more that it makes it harder to not think about kissing or touching Jimin.

He knows that shouldn't become a thing, them having moment, because he could very easily get addicted to it, to Jimin's body, Jimin's pink lips, Jimin's cheeky smiles and giggles. It would certainly end badly for both of them, as there's no future in liking an other boy.

But when it happen again, there's really nothing he could think about to reason him not to do it.

  
  


They're playing card in Namjoon dark basement, it's weir for Yoongi because they usually never have guest in those kind of nights. Since it often end up in them high, playing the _cadavre exquis_. But tonight Taehyung and Jimin are here, laughing a lot with Hoseok as often now.

Yoongi watched Jimin all night. He just couldn't help it, the sight of the younger make him smiles so much.

They drunkenly touched each other all night, just small touched like Jimin's hand on Yoongi's thigh or Yoongi's arm around Jimin's shoulder. They were close and they couldn't help but want more.

So when Hoseok said he'll stay here tonight because he didn't want to move. Yoongi's mind went crazy; _he'll have an empty home for the night._

  
  


When they all started to leave, Yoongi grabbed Jimin hand to make him stay behind his brother. The younger gave him a surprise look, 'Would you come to my place?' Yoongi asked in a low voice. Jimin surprise didn't go away but was accompanied by a light up grin, fallowed with a nod. Satisfied Yoongi let go of his hand and walk ahead of him to his car.

  
As they get out of there Yoongi just take a quick glance behind and catch Taehyung blank face leaving him a cold feeling.  
'You told Taehyung.' he breath out when they're only the two of them in the car. 'Of course.' Jimin says without looking at him.  
He instantly sense that Yoongi is bothered by it and quickly goes one 'Don't worry he wont say anything. He'll never do something that could hurt me.' Yoongi clench his jaw and look away.

Jimin grab his arm, 'Don't be upset. Please.' _Don't waste our only chance to be together._  
Yoongi glance at the younger, he seem slightly panicked and his voice got weaker. Jimin's right, Yoongi can't let that chance of them being together for a night slip away. He stopped and put one hand on his cheeks and nods. Jimin smiles widely again and off they go.

 

Yoongi never took time with the men he slept with, it was too dangerous for them and himself. With Jimin it's different. Maybe it's because they're friends or just because he's jut so hot and sweet plus he's wearing _fucking_ dresses when he feels like it. For Jimin it's the first time he's this intimate with a male and he never thought he'll ever get to be, especially with someone he liked as much as Yoongi.

  
As soon as they entered Yoongi's room Jimin is on him, arm around his neck and lips lock on his. He's not about to complain, he's been thinking about his kisses for quiet a while now. It's not long before they're laying on his bed touching over and under their clothes and basically eating each others mouth greedily. When Yoongi finally get an hand behind the younger to caress his thigh, Jimin tense 'I never- God.' he whisper hiding his face in the mattress. 'Don't worry darling, we can go slow, we have all the time in the world.' Yoongi answer smiling fondly as he pet Jimin's hair. He whishes that was true, for now they'll just pretend.

  
  


They did go slow for a start but when both lost in lust, naked and sweaty, they just couldn't stop themselves. They may have spend the whole night fucking, sometimes taking breaks where Yoongi snick in the kitchen to get them fruit and wine, coming back to a bare ass Jimin laying on his messy sheets then going at it again.

Let say they tried to make the most of their night together. They're first and only night.

As they thought.

  
Jimin wanted the time to freeze some more. That Yoongi wouldn't have to give him a ride home, he wouldn't says good bye as if they were just regular friends.

If he could have, he would have kiss him, ask him if he wants to come in and have breakfast with him and his brother. Instead, he waves at him when he get out of the car and try hard not to look back at him when he makes he's way to the door. He comes in and run straight to Tae's room to get in bed with him as they do since childhood, whenever they need comfort.

  
  


*

  
Yoongi hates himself right now.  
He hates is stupid mind for leaving him when he needs it. He shouldn't have taken Jimin home. They took so many risk, someone could have seen them, anyone could have come home earlier. Plus Taehyung knew and could have talk about it drunk or something.

He took so many risk by letting Jimin inside his room, inside his bed, inside his soul.  
How we'll he make him ever go out of there now?

  
Yoongi never expected to have those kind of feelings, not for anyone really.

But Jimin made him soft, how come? It happen so fast and now Yoongi only wish to have more and more of him.

  
  


*

  
  


'How my god, you did what?' Shout Taehyung, after he made Jimin tell him about last night. 'Shush, you're going to make the whole household come up.' Jimin answer shoving him under the blanket with him.

'I can't believe it, you're so dirty! Plus you did it with Yoongi, I never thought he could be like that.'

'Well he is. I think we could have do it again in the morning if it wasn't for his family coming back.'

Taehyung giggle and tease him about his stamina and sexcapade.

'Do you think you'll do it again?' He ask when they just laying next to each other calming down.

'I hope we could, but I don't think so.' Truth is they didn't talk about it. They barely talked really, it was physical all night between them, the only talking Yoongi did was to praise him and calm him down when they start. It was only sex, one night of mind blowing sex that they'll keep to themselves. Well a part from Taehyung, but it never accord to Jimin to hide anything from him anyway.

  
  


*

  
  


Yoongi had to at least explain to his friends why he was nowhere to be find that night, only because Hoseok wouldn't shut up and stop assuming stupid stuff. 'Hobi, you know he obviously was with _the girl_.' Finally said Namjoon with a sigh. And since it was obvious, Yoongi told them he spend a quiet interesting night. Which they understood to be the best night of his life.

Yoongi didn't told them about Jimin. He trust them more than anyone in the world but he can't do that to him. Even if they'll never mention it if he tell them not to, it would change something, maybe he wants it to stay their secret. And anyway, even if is friends knows he likes men from time to time, he don't know if he's ready to admit he never liked anyone as much as this boy who dresses as a girl to dance.

  
  


The next time Jimin attend a dance with Yoongi around, it's wearing a light blue summer dress. With a very delicate fabrics and a fluffy skirt that turn around him at his every move. That's probably his favorite thing in the world, it might become Yoongi's as well if he gets to be the one making him move around. Yoongi wonder how this boy can look so pretty in that outfit, he's sure he wouldn't be half as good himself wearing it. But there's something about Jimin, whatever he's putting on, he just look stunning. So Yoongi don't wait more than a dance after he sees him to ask him for a dance.

'Good Evening.' He says in his event voice, smirk not far away. Jimin raise his brow as if surprise of seeing Yoongi in front of him. He then nods and takes his hand.

Maybe Jimin is too overwhelmed to make up what's really happening, he feels like Yoongi is everywhere, his hands wonders all over his dress and his eyes taring at his face. He can feel how he's cheeks are burning, his belly is a rollercoaster and is mind almost blank at the feeling of Yoongi so close to him.  
Jimin wants to ask him to take him away already but he can't get himself to talk, to caught up in the moment.  
Yoongi don't think straight anymore. He just don't want to lose the opportunity of touching Jimin, even if a man isn't supposed to touch a woman like this in public, at least it's better as if they knew Jimin was a men as well. People may think hes just too drunk and they'll soon forget about it. And Jimin isn't stopping him. He even seam to encourage his hand like how he arch his back to meet his hand even more or how he's body is coming so near to his to then go away in rhythm or how his face his close to his and his breath is brushing his jaw so often.  
That's enough for him.  
'Let me take you to my place.' Yoongi murmur, inches from his partner ear. Jimin swallow hard, slowly taking the meaning of his words in.

He wants this. So bad.  
He's been wanted it in forever now, he can't loose the opportunity. He don't answer, look in the crowed instead.  
It was part of his plan coming here tonight. He knew Yoongi would be here and he wanted him to take him away.  
'You don't have to, we can just- i just really want you Jimin.' says Yoongi seeing how agitate the younger looks. Jimin stares back at him and smirk. 'I want you too. Just go wait go get my coat, would you? I'll be back.' Yoongi snort, he never knew Jimin could be smug like this, when his wearing his dress he's usually pretending to be shy since he can't talk without sounding like a boy.  
He watched him go away a few seconds too much and do what he said.

  
Jimin isn't long to come back, Yoongi barely have the time to get their coat that his partner is in standing in front of him waiting for him to put the coat around him. Which Yoongi does.

  
  


*

  
  


Eventually comes a time when Jimin and Yoongi can't keep themselves from jumping each other. They use every time Jimin dresses as Minie as an excuse to leave party together, which is more often than not, they do have to change location a lot to not look to obvious.

 

'Jimin' Yoongi murmur in the boy's neck. 'You're not wearing anything under your dress.' Jimin nods and Yoongi groan against his soft skin. 'Why are you doing this to me?' He breath kissing an licking him there to keep his groaning. Jimin try to hold his moan very badly as Yoongi mark his skin, 'Yoongi' he whisper.

They're in big house, a old friends of Yoongi's uncle owns it. He was invited by his almost unknown cousin and so he came with Minnie. Jimin decide to make it fun. He likes trying things, exploring Yoongi's limits, he's no longer innocent for say.

Yoongi took him to a dark library room as soon as he finds out Jimin lack of layers for the night. They laugh in the hallway, way too loud, maybe a bit too drunk. But they're horny, and the house's so big, no one will look for them.

Once alone, they kiss until they're numb from it. They'll do that a lot.

As if they were trying to express feelings with they're tongue in an other way, since they don't take time to talk about them.

Then Jimin start by undoing the other shirt to run his small finger on his hairless chest and flat belly. Yoongi respond by sliding his own palm under the dress to grab his bare butt. Jimin groan in the kiss and push Yoongi to one of the big chair of the room, Yoongi sits and look up at Jimin licking his own pink lips.

Jimin hold his dress up and climb on his lap knees on each side of him, he look down at him with a smirk, hands in his hair. Yoongi put his hand on Jimin's hips and kisses his collar bone, he's just so beautiful, his sleeve sliding off his shoulder, his chest half bare... He could eat him up. So he kisses as much skin as he can.

Jimin start moving his crouch on Yoongi's as he's kissing his expose throat, head thrown back. He decide it's enough when he feels how hard they both are, 'Yoongi, take it out already.' He whines under his breath. Yoongi chuckle, 'You don't need to beg for it.' At that Jimin look down at him with wide eyes, heads slightly on the side. Maybe he likes the idea of begging for it. But not know, he'd explore this side of his kinky self later on.

For now all he wants is ride Yoongi, so he help him get his dick out and prepare himself enough for it to fit in. When Jimin place himself on it and slide down he almost shout, because it's always quiet an overwhelming feeling. And Yoongi hold him close, they're so close when they have sex, that's probably the most overwhelming part to Jimin.

  
  


*

  
  


For Jimin it never been all about sex. It may have a little at first, because it was so new to him. Soon enough he realized it was mostly about Yoongi. It really shouldn't, because Yoongi will never be his and he'll never be Yoongi's. So Jimin let himself lost in their lust, finding it quiet entertaining how Yoongi would lost his mind over how he look with panties on or how he'll never want to stop kissing his lips whenever their alone. He likes to explore his and Yoongi's limits.

Jimin's mind is full of imagination for Yoongi's despair.

Yoongi already noticed Jimin liked being praised while fucking. He noticed they both liked him wearing beautiful gowns or pet names. He also knew Jimin was sometimes the biggest brat.

He didn't know it would come to that point though.

Jimin didn't stop teasing all night. Dressed as Minie, he refused to dance with Yoongi but kept on smiling cheekily at him, coming close to brush his front pants discretely.

He went far, as much as letting old men whisper in his hair, and giggled loudly to their compliment while eyeing Yoongi.

'What are you playing at, _Minnie_?' Yoongi groan when he finally manege to get a hold of him. 'Just with you're nerve dear.' his smug voice answer before leaving him again. Yoongi couldn't held his small smile, smiling at whatever shit Jimin was doing was he's new favorite thing.

  
  


They run to Yoongi's home. Well they have to drive there, but they were both so exited that they try and going the faster as they could.

As soon as they get inside the room, Yoongi as Jimin against the wall, nuzzling his neck, ghosting over his dress. 'Maybe I should spank you.' He can feel Jimin shiver at those words 'Maybe you should.' He breath out. Jimin his getting hard just thinking about it, feeling Yoongi's big and thin hand on his bare ass would be a delight. Yoongi grab Jimin closer, 'I will punish you baby' he say in his ear 'You've been a bad boy tonight, teasing me all along in front of all those people.' Jimin move his hips without thinking to get closer to Yoongi's dick, he can feel the hardness on his butt, with his words and is tone he think he could come so easily. But he was looking for more, wanted Yoongi to show him how harsh he could be with him. 'You'll tell me if it hurts yeah? I don't want to hurt you're beautiful ass but you do deserve to shout a little bit. Stop moving or I'll have to be way more mean darling.' Jimin moan but don't stop his ass from grinding against Yoongi's groin. 'Ok you ask for it Jimin.' Yoongi says getting away from Jimin to sit on his bed not so gently making him lay down on his knee. Jimin immediately take hold of the sheets in expectation on what is coming.

Yoongi uncover Jimin's butt from his dress, thankful that he didn't choose one with too much layers. Yoongi start by gently brushing the youngest skin making him struggle with the ticklish sensation. 'Yoongi please.' He whines, 'Are you begging for this darling? How filthy are you.' Yoongi give a little slap on one of his butt chicks. Making him whine some more and hump his crotch on the older thigh. Yoongi go through Jimin hair with his free hand 'Shh be patient Minie.' Jimin don't have time to whine again as Yoongi give the first spank. It's not to hard, as much as this situation is hot for them, Yoongi can't get himself to actually hurt his lover. Jimin whimper and hump some more, 'Did it hurt baby?' Jimin shakes his head bitting the sheets. But Yoongi do like the challenge Jimin is giving him, so he hit again a bit harder this time and make Jimin let out a strangle cry. Yoongi caress the now red skin petting his hair well. 'Just two left baby, will you take it for me?' Jimin nods trying to keep his hips steel under Yoongi's touch. The next one make him moans way to loud, Jimin can't focus because his cock is painfully hard and the slaps on his butt deliciously stink. The last one his way harder than the other ones, or maybe is skin is too sensible now. He really enjoy the after care though, Yoongi's hands feels so good on his sensible skin.

'What should I do now, will you behave?'

Jimin nods actively, 'Please Yoongi, fuck me.'

'You sure beg a lot, you needy girl.' Yoongi carefully let his long finger slide against Jimin's hole. 'I have to prep you first, your so tight darling, how is it even possible with how often you take my dick?' Jimin whines some more grinding is hardness on Yoongi's thigh so he'll move on. Yoongi groan at the feeling and decide he won't be patient either.

After he lick is fingers properly, he slide two of them into Jimin who arch his back to meet him. Yoongi scissor his finger inside him, making Jimin moan, whimper and move his hips impatiently. When Jimin cry that his ready, Yoongi get up making Jimin lay on the bed and raise his butt to him. Yoongi enter him slowly and Jimin moan his name to make him go deeper, Yoongi do so in one hip trust, to what Jimin answer in a cry hiding his face in his arm and sheets. Jimin is a sight, Yoongi could wait and take his sweet time just to look at him more. He's pliant under his touch, crying for more, his hair already sweaty, his dress messingly around him sliding from his back letting show his tan skin. Yoongi could spend days looking at him in any position possible. 'Yoongi come on, you'll have time to day dream later, f _uck me now_.' Yoongi groan and fuck hard a couple time in response making Jimin half laugh and moan. Yoongi grab Jimin's forgotten cock in a hand and hold him by his chest with the other and lay forward to kiss is neck while he keeps going in deep thrust. 'Fuck,fuck don't-' Try to complain Jimin, wiggling is hips slightly so Yoongi would relax his grip on his dick. Yoongi do so after a few more trust.

Yoongi come a few seconds after Jimin did, he exhale tiredly, letting himself fall on Jimin's back who's laying flat on the mattress. Yoongi kisses his neck a few time tenderly, whispering no coherent words in his hair 'So good, Minie'. Jimin only humming in respond until they both fall asleep.

  
  


*

  
  


Jimin knew how stupid it all is. Falling in love with an other man. It's a dead end.

'I think i might feel the same Jimin.' Taehyung said when Jimin came home from Yoongi's, crying, one morning. 'You should talk to him, is not like everyone else.'

'You don't get it. It's just sex for him, it's convenient because he knows I won't say a thing, I can't even be pregnant, I won't ask for him to marry me and neither will my dad. It's just all bonus to fuck a boy for someone his class.'

Jimin thought this through, he also heard how some people fetishes sleeping with other men, and that's probably Yoongi's case. It should be his also, but Jimin fell for the boy. For him it never was all about fucking, being with men, he dreamed of romance. Jimin red so many stories when he was a kid, he imagine them to apply to him when he would daydream about his future life. It will never happen, Yoongi won't love him like that even if he seem to care about Jimin sometimes.

But Jimin won't let this put him down, he'll enjoy every bit of the men he can get before he get bored of him.

  
  


*

  
  


They meet at Yoongi's almost all the time now, he use to live with Hoseok, but he moved in with Dina a couple weeks ago. Even if their parents refused them to be together before they are wed, which they obviously didn't care for.

Yoongi doesn't have a good relationship with the rest of his family, Jimin learn that with time, he only talk of Hoseok and his friends and barely acknowledge his parents or their business. Jimin only learned that he has two older siblings that will take over his parents work, and that his dad didn't approve of anything he was doing.

'I think they wish they stop having kids after Ana was born. Obviously I wasn't wanted, neither was Hoseok, but I know my mother use to have a soft spot for him. With me it just never work. I guess family love is not a giving thing.' Yoongi confess in the dark hours of the night, they just went back from a night at the club. That place they meet up with friends to drink absinthe and right poetry. 'My dad hate us. Me and Taehyung, he blame us for our mother's death. She died having us.' Yoongi turn his head in shock at Jimin's words. Maybe he never heard the rumors about their family. 'It's ok, I don't feel so bad about it anymore. I use to hate myself too, but the fact that Taehyung would be part of it changes everything. I could never blame my brother for such a thing, I could never let him bear that thought. So I accepted that out mother died, that our father will never love us. I love my brother more than anything and it's enough.' Jimin said all of it looking straight into Yoongi's eyes, with a small smile on his lips. Yoongi reached for him to caress his hair in a sweet touch 'What about Seokjin, how is he?' Jimin smiles a bit wider 'Oh he's a great big brother. Well at least he was when we were kids, he never let us down you know, not like father. But now it's all different, he wishes we would grow up, get more serious so it'll get easier to deal with our family. We don't see him as much anyway, he's always working.' Yoongi hums 'He care a lot for you two, he'd never shut up about your shenanigans.' Jimin chuckle until Yoongi peck his lips gently.

They have sex that night, somehow it's very different, there's no bestiality as usual, no hurry. Jimin like that kind too.

  
  


*

  
  


'You've got so many books.'Jimin exclaim brushing a pile of them standing on Yoongi's desk. He read some of the names and titles he can recognize. 'You like reading?'  
'Yeah I love it. Once I'll get my house I'll have a wall full of books from the whole world. Poems, plays, fiction, essaies... Every damn think. I could spend nights awake reading.'  
Yoongi look at smiling fondly, _I'll give it to you, we'll bought a house together and the first think we'll do is build a library for all those books you want. I built us a house if you want me to, Jiminie._  
But Yoongi smile fade away as soon a the though pop in his mind and he keep his mouth shut. He can't promise him anything at all. There's no future for them were they can ever be together and he don't want to think about it. Especially since he don't know what Jimin expect from the future.

'Who wrote this?' ask Jimin looking through an over used book full of messy hand writing marks.  
Yoongi frown and come closer, 'I did.' he then says looking away to not see Jimin's reaction. 'Oh i didn't know you wrote a whole book. That's awesome! I liked your poems so much you know. Could i read it?'  
'Its not really finish'  
'i can give you notes if you'd like.'  
'i don't know if I can take it.' _from you_.  
'ok i hope you let me read it when you finish then.'  
_Would i let you read my soul some more Jimin?_  
  
  


*

  
  


Something change since that night they talked about they're family and that morning Jimin asked about the books and Yoongi couldn't stop thinking about how much he wants to give everything to Jimin.

When they meet, Jimin give him a knowing smile, not flirty like it use to be,more like he knows about Yoongi's feelings. Yoongi doesn't. Well he knows he likes Jimin way to much, more than he ever liked anybody he slept with before. They've been sleeping together for maybe more than 6months already. He never stayed with someone that long, he never wanted to.

Jimin is so endearing. Ever since Yoongi found out about his love for books he never forget to land him some every time he pass by his house -whish is a whole lot more than he should- he reads him some of his favorite poetry in bed sometimes. Promise one day he'll read him some of his, when Jimin kisses his skins, he just wants to give him every bit of himself.

  
  


At some point his friends found out about their relationship. One night their out drinking, Namjoon said 'Are you in love with him, Yoongi?' the boldness made Hoseok burst in laugh and Yoongi almost strangle himself on his drink. 'Jimin is pretty cute, I'm not even surprise.' Dina said elbowing him.

They didn't talk more about it, just tease him all night because he was sulking. Those things were better not to be discuss.

  
  


*

  
  


All seem to work out surprisingly perfectly, they secret was well hidden and they were good friends, both going about their life.

So Yoongi didn't worry one bit when he took Jimin's hand, the night is still young and summer right around the corner, they can easily go walk outside for a little while. He didn't plan on doing so, it took him by surprise the emergency of touching Jimin and having him for himself all of a sudden. They were in Namjoon's flat, playing cards and drinking way too much, smoking some bit and laughing about anything. It was one of those night they felt young and nothing seems impossible. Dina just told them she was pregnant and it made them all so happy, Yoongi couldn't hide is excitement.

He took Jimin away, to walk about i the deserted streets. Not worrying a bit.

He didn't expect any of it. Jimin was as giggly as ever, he had a few more drinks than usual maybe, but nothing alarming. So when he stopped and let go of Yoongi's hand a bit too suddenly, then Yoongi looked as his face, which he hadn't seems they were out. His eyes are socking wet, and lips trembling, Yoongi panicked, he never saw him cry, not like that. It was an heart breaking sight, it also meant no good, Yoongi could sense it. What if it was already the end?

So Yoongi took a step back, scared of what would happen if he let Jimin do.

Jimin just keep crying, he squats down, and sobbed loudly.

Yoongi take a few second to react, as soon as he snaps of his dark thought he run to kneel beside his lover. Petting his hair lightly, 'What's up, Jiminie? Did you drink too much? Should we go back home?' His murmur are useless as it doesn't stop at all.

'Did I do something, Jiminie, tell me please.' He must sound rely desperate, because he honestly is right now, this is the kind of situation he tries to avoid at all prize. He ain't so good with emotion, his are hard enough to deal with, but Jimin's? That's a challenge he can't take upon.

'Stop calling me that.' Jimin breath out in between sobs. He sound piss, it makes Yoongi tremble, that's it, he's gonna broke things off. 'I'm not gonna sleep with you tonight so you can leave ok?' His sentences are cut by hiccups and he tried to get up to get away from Yoongi, who immediately did the same.

'I wasn't- I'm sorry.' The eldest mumble, not knowing how to turn things back, he has to find a way to make Jimin change his mind. If they stop the sex, everything will stop with it, why would Jimin want to hang out with him after all? They're not in a love relationship, being just friends will be to hard for him, there's no other option. 'I never wanted to force you, we can just- I don't know. Please Jiminie.' He's begging now. _God_ he never been so desperate in his life, he's sure of that.

'What?' Jimin shout, 'Why do you keep doing that! I won't, not tonight, not anymore, I can't.'

He's not looking at him, he's shivering from the emotion, and Yoongi is so lost. He wasn't ready for that emotion rollercoaster. It was all so perfect, tonight was great and they were so happy. What did he do to fuck it all up?

'Jimin, please. Don't leave me.' He didn't realize he was crying too, the alcohol made him way eager to. Jimin raise his eyes on him, he look really surprise.

'Why? You want- you don't want me like that, you can't want me like that. We're men.' He got his cool back, it's Yoongi who's loosing it now.

'I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.'

'But- but I thought it was only about the sex. You usually want me when i'm dress as Minnie, and you act like my friends when i'm Jimin.' Jimin is frowning and moving around thoughtfully like he's trying to resolve a math problem, 'I don't know wish one i like being more, if i like your physical attention more or the time we spend talking together. I don't even know who I am. I feel trap like i'll never get to be myself and i'll never be enough for you. I want that, i want to keep you for myself but i can't and it makes me sick, Yoongi. I want you, _so bad._ '

At that Yoongi stop crying, stop breathing. They stare at one other eyes wide open. And Yoongi burst out laughing.

Jimin look at him with a mix of hurt and confuse. 'I'm in love with you, Jimin. I love you so fucking much.' He finally let out, making an effort from shutting his nervous laugh. Jimin looks even more confused so Yoongi jump to him and kiss him silly. There in the middle of some poorly light street of Paris, Yoongi is kissing the boy he fall in love with, it's stupid, so stupid and yet there's nothing that could make him more happy. They both laugh when Jimin push him away, eyes sparkling, they run the streets like kids until they find Yoongi's apartment. There they empty the kitchen cabinet to bring food to bed, they get undress and slide under the blankets. They don't fuck tonight, they barely even touch. They laugh, they stay silly things, they giggles and they fall asleep holding hands.

'Lets never smoke that weed ever again.' Is the first thing Jimin says when they wake up, to what Yoongi merely agree but don't respond yet, instead he pull his love to him and fall back asleep.

  
  


*

  
  


Being in love can be painful, unbearable sometimes. Thought it's different when you are love back, that's what Jimin find out. It still hurt because nothing his perfect, but it's way better when he has Yoongi's comforting words and kisses to help him keep it up.

  
  


'You're not even hiding it at this point.' Teahyung tease, when he sees them purposely sitting inches from each other at the dinner table. Their at Hoseok and Dina's wedding. Obviously, Jimin is dressing in a black costume, there's no need for him to be Minie anymore, he doesn't need it to get Yoongi. He misses the dancing but that's not so important anymore, he's too busy finding way to meet up with Yoongi or reading every single book his lover gift him. He's starting to have quiet the collection, he usually keep them at Yoongi's, he got a big bookshelf just for him. Jimin might spend more time at Yoongi's than at his own place ever since the night they confess to each other. Not that he's complaining. Taehyung sure his though.

Jimin feels a bit bad about it, but he knows Taehyung he's only joking, because he's happy for him. Jimin promise himself he'll spend some more time with his brother from now on. Starting by this night, Yoongi is staying behind right now, but he's the wing man along with Namjoon, he'll have to go sooner or later even if he told Jimin he hated being on the spotlight at those kind of event. He'll do it for his brother.

Before Yoongi leave, Jimin squeeze his thigh and smile at him to give him some courage. He watch his lover go and it's only when he hear his name in familiar voice, that he turn his face the opposite way to find his father and older brother standing in front of their table. Jimin swallows his smile back and get up to salute them properly, he's relieve to see that Taehyung did the same. Their father doesn't stay long, he doesn't even bother excusing himself to talk to other people. 'Jin! How have you been?' Taehyung cheerfully asks once their alone around the table. Seokjin doesn't answer, he stares at him for a second before he turns his gaze to Jimin, brows frown, Jimin watch as his brothers eyes travel from his face, to his hand and to someone behind him. Jimin shiver when he turn his own head and get what's going on, Yoongi is looking their way as well.

Jimin take a step to his big brother, opening his mouth maybe hoping to distract him. Seokjin stop him with a sign of the hand, 'I don't want to know.' He says coldly and shake his head sighing, 'You better be careful you two, life won't always be so mercy full on you.' He said it for his two brother, maybe he also meant it for Yoongi too. It sounded like an advice, he's not as mad as he sounded first.

Jimin remembers what his lover told him a while back _'Your brother care about you a lot more than you think.'_ With that thought in mind, it's easier for Jimin to let Seokjin turn his back on them to play nice with some other guests. The twins exchange a knowing look after that, it'll be ok, for now.

They meet up with Jungkook right after, Jimin stayed in contact with the younger, Taehyung and him immediately hit it off even if it's kind of the first time they meet. They mess around just the three of them, acting a bit childishly, not so found of that kind of uptight, they especially laugh at how it's hard for Dina and Hoseok to deal with it as well, even if at their own wedding.

  
  


Later on, Yoongi find his way back to him, he takes him away from the crowed right away to ask what happen with Seokjin. 'I think he knows.' Jimin simply says. Yoongi swears, mumbling he'll talk to him and convince him that Jimin have nothing to do with it. Jimin shut him up before he really go and find his brother to try and justify everything. 'Don't worry, he'll keep it to himself. Just focus on you own brother for now.' Jimin say smiling, Hoseok drank way too much and Yoongi has been running after him all night. 'Oh my, please save me from this nightmare. I keep on receiving deadly stare from our mother. Like it's my fault if the kid can't hold is liquor!' Jimin chuckle caressing his arm gently, the atmosphere in between them is so soft and domestic for a few too long minutes they forget that their not really well hidden and they look fondly at each other. Yoongi leans to kiss him but thankfully he's stop by Namjoon. 'Guys, I'm sorry but we goot a problem.' Yoongi look at his best friend panicked 'Hoseok is throwing up.' Jimin burst into laughter at the same time Yoongi groans that he'll kill him in the morning.

  
  


All in all it was a good night, even if it was all an act for their fortunate 'friends' they all had a good laugh especially when it was time to get Hoseok and Dina to their car, when the groom could barely walk on his own and Dina couldn't stop from chuckling. The parent weren't happy at all, good thing they didn't know about the pregnancy or one of them would probably had made a scene.

  
  


*

  
  


'Where are you going this early?' Jimin murmur sleepily, as he felt Yoongi get off their bed. 'My dad ask to see me in the morning.'

'What does he want?'

'Probably give me a lesson on life, don't think of it too much, it's not worth your time.' Jimin just hum then before he go back to sleep.

  
  


Yoongi doesn't really worry, he learn to put a distance between his feelings and his father. He's use to the passive aggressive, he long got that he'll never please his family so he doesn't bother trying anymore.

He's surprise to see both his parents siting in the living room, waiting for him, maybe now he start feeling nervous about that meeting.

Thought, he take a big breath and step in, there's no avoiding this if he wants to keep his wealthy life. 'Good morning, father, mother. You asked for me.' His father point at the chair in front of them.

'We have a proposition to make you.' Straight to the point, of course they wouldn't want to actually _spend time_ with their second son. 'We want you to take over one of the office in Lyon.' To that Yoongi almost shocks on his own spit. He expected some despite, some shouting maybe, but he certainly wasn't expecting that, never in a million years. 'What?' He quietly asks.

'You'll move to the city in a few days, a flat is ready for you, we'll provide you a house and a household if you ever get married. Other than that, we'll keep on providing you monthly as we use too.'

'Why? I mean-'

'In exchange, we'll make you promise not to come back in the city and stop your perverted behavior.'

'My- I don't get it. There's nothing wrong, sure I drink but so is everyone. I would have work for you I Paris, if you offered it, I though you would when you'll need me.' Yoongi is babbling, somehow he felt like a little kids, maybe it's the discuss of his mother's world, when she said the world _perverted_. He's not, that's not what this is. They can't be talking about that, how could they know? They never cared enough about Yoongi's activities to notice his taste in man, did they?

'There's no way we'll allowed you to stay around and risk to tarnish our reputation.' His father voice isn't less harsh. 'And after we let talk to the boy's father about the situation, I'm sure he'll rather have the men who lust his son with his perversion, far away from them.'

Yoongi gasps, _they know_. How?

'You think you're so subtle, if only you could behave yourself at your own brother's wedding. No you have to shame us even more, as if it wasn't enough that you refused to blend in.' Her voice is like poison, burning Yoongi's hear. There's no getting out of this, they know. Yoongi is done. All that left his Jimin, he has to get him out of it.

'I didn't pervert him. I- I love him. It's not his fault, don't tell his father please.' He begs, eyes shining with tears. Desperately hoping there's some pity left for him from his own parents.

'We have a deal then. This stay between us and in ten days your gone.' Yoongi nods mechanically, his mother doesn't even lay eyes on him as she pronounce her final sentence. How did he loose his parents respect so much? He understand that maybe they never loved him, but as their son they should care a bit, at least for appearances. What could have he done to never even deserve that from them?

  
  


*

  
  


Yoongi came back devastated, he went straight to the bed, not letting anything known to Jimin. Jimin help him gets out of his shoes and pants and get inside the sheets joining him when Yoongi moan his name.

He nurse a crying Yoongi all afternoon.

When Yoongi wake up in the dark evening, Jimin is there, reading with caressing his head. It makes him want to burst into tears again, Jimin is so good to him, he brings him so much joy and love, why can't he keep that? He must tell him now, before he renounce and ignore everything until it's to late. He owes Jimin the truth, it concern him as well.

'Yoongi, you're awake. Do you want something to eat? I made eggs earlier. You should drink first.' He's voice is sweet, he can here the hint of a smile in it. Yoongi love his smile so much, he can picture it in his head, will he still be able too when he'll be far away?

'Jiminie.' He murmur, voice weak. That's a talk he really wish they'll never have. 'I'm here Yoongi, you can tell me, yeah?' Who could want to take away such an angle from him?

Yoongi tell him about his parents proposition, he tell him that they find out about them, that they want Yoongi to leave, that they didn't even tell good bye to him, that they don't care about him. The only thing that matter is his bad reputation, that they threaten to tell Jimin's father, that they couldn't care less when he confess his love and even apology in the end. 'Not even pity, how could they be so heartless toward their child? Was I such a bad one? I don't get it.' And here he's crying again, he never knew this was affecting him so much, maybe loving Jimin made him softer, he was use to his parents contempt.

Jimin hold him tight, whispering sweet things into his ear, 'They're missing out on so much by keeping you away, it doesn't matter, I know how wonderful you are, the people who matter do too. You focus one them only, on me. I love you, I love you.'

  
  


*

  
  


Jimin decide to fallow Yoongi as soon as he heard the story, whatever the decision he'll take, there was no leaving him. Either he'll make him stay in Paris either he'll go on the other side of the world with him.

The day after the meeting with Yoongi's parents, Jimin insist on telling their friends. They explain the situation to Namjoon, Jungkook and Taehyung, all gathered in their old apartment. Hoseok and Dina were still away for their honey moon, they won't be back for a few days. Taehyung freaks out after they told the story scared to lose his brother, begging for them to not tell their father 'Who knows what he cold do? He always wish to find a reason to get rid of us, we can't let him do that Jimin!'

'He won't do anything to you, you did nothing, Tae. Plus Jin will not let him unheir or send both of us away, you know that.'

'I don't care, I don't want _you_ to go.' He cry circling Jimin with his long arms. Jimin pat him on the back, shushing him gently.

'There's no much option Yoongi, you know that.' Namjoon say, serious as ever. Yoongi pinch his nose, he knows.

  
  


*

  
  


Yoongi plan on leaving without telling either Jimin, Taehyung or Hoseok. The fewer knows the better. He couldn't afford to have them cry over his departure, and waste Jimin's life by making him come with him. Anyway his parents must have think about this option.

He thought if everything was well prepare his plan wouldn't go wrong. Of course he didn't think that his friends were better at sneaking than he ever was, or else his relationship with Jimin would have remain a mystery. He was on his way to pick his ticket at the station when Taehyung corner him in a street, forcing him inside a cave. 'What the hell.'

'You're not leaving him, Yoongi.' Taehyung angrily says, his grip tight on Yoongi's wrist.

'I thought you didn't want him to leave _you.'_

'Of course I don't, but it's not about me or even you. It's about him, he's gonna loose it if you take away his choice from him. It's not fair.'

'But it won't be fair for him to make him leave everything behind just for me.'

Taehyung shrug. 'It's he's choice to make, let him have that.'

  
  


Yoongi knows Tae is right, he can't betray Jimin like that.

  
  


Not when he come back to his place to find Jimin siting on his bed, Jimin who look up with doe eyes when he steps in.

He stand up straight away crying his name. 'Please don't leave without me.' he whisper.

Yoongi chuckle lightly before he come forwards and take his lover in his arms.

'Lets run away together.'

  
  


***

  
  


'I'm thirsty Yoongi.' Jimin whine, that's all he's been doing ever since they enter the city. It's warm, Yoongi can only agree.

'We'll ask so water once in the house, Minie.' Jimin groan either at the respond or the nickname, Yoongi doesn't care to asks, it'll only gain him a slap on the arm.

They've been riding for a couple hours now, they should be in Rome in an hour or so. There they'll find a cousin of Dina who will take them in for a few month.

It's been almost a year since they left Paris, only four month since Barcelona. They've been around. They couldn't decide on a place to leave right now. Maybe they'll never settle anywhere, Jimin might like to whine but he actually love traveling more than the destination, especially dress as Minie. He likes the special care that it'll get him and people ask less question when meeting a well dress couple than two touchy men.

He got tones of dresses for each place they visited, they're lucky to both be from wealthy family. Seokjin send Jimin money monthly, and Yoongi is leaving from what he stole from his parents before leaving for now. He decide they could do without it since they had one less chill now. They kept in touch with the people that matter back in Paris, of course. They even received Taehyung and Jungkook back in San Sebastian, as well as Namjoon in Lyon. Hoseok and Dina will probably come visit in Italy since her family is from there.

It was hard for Jimin to let go of his twin for so long and so far away. They never really been apart. Jimin swear it's for the best, he think he was keeping Taehyung from fallowing his own path with all his own gender and love troubles.

Yoongi can't complain, he really didn't have much to miss in Paris aside from his brother and friends, going away with Jimin is the best thing he could have done with his life. They both decide to wright about their travel, the place they see, the people they meet. Themselves.

 

Maybe Jimin won't have his big house and library for now, but that can wait. It feels like they got all the time in the world to build their home.

 


End file.
